The Future
by Kathleenwrites
Summary: First sonny with a chance story but i have read lots and i am in love with writing stories, this story is about Sonny, Chad, Portlyn, Tawni, Nico, Grady, and Zora. Zora has created a Time Machine and they get sucked into the future, will theyevergetback?


**Hey this is my first fan fiction so please be nice**

Spov

"Fine" Chad yelled

"Fine" I yelled back

"Good"

"Good"

Chad and Sonny were having there daily fights, as usually. Sonny stormed out of the hallway and into the prophouse. Why does Chad have to be so mean, and such a jerk! I sat down on the prophouse couch, about to close my eyes when Zora walked in.

"What are you doing?" I asked

"Building a time machine." She said

"Oh….Kay then." I closed my eyes and started to fall asleep, but of course Nico and Grady walk in talking about the falls and how stupid they were. I stood up and left to go to the cafe and stood in line to get some fro-yo, when no one but Chad Dylan Cooper.

"Excuse me, would you like to go to the back there are other people in line." I said fuming

"Oh, Sonny…. I didn't see you." I just looked at him and rolled my eyes.

"Chad you are such a pain!"

"Am I Sonny am I really."

"Yes Chad really"

It was suppose to be my turn but since Chad was in front of me now, he grabbed some chocolate fro-yo then turned around to me and tripped and his chocolate fro-yo was all over my shirt and dripping off.

"Chad Dylan Copper, do you enjoy ruining my life?" I felt tears on my cheek, great I was crying in front of Chad, of all people. Maybe I never admitted it but I kind of like him a little but I would never say it out loud. I started running out of the café to my car, I heard someone call my name, but right now I didn't care.

* * *

I got home and got change out of that top and jeans; I put on my fuzzy PJ's and turned on the television. My eyelids felt heavy and I started to fall asleep.

* * *

Woke up, but I didn't want to open my eyes because I knew the light would be bright. I didn't think my couch was so comfortable, I sighed then I felt a pair of arms wrap around me. Maybe I'm dreaming, and then the pillow I was laying on was breathing. Oh no…. I opened my eyes and followed the arms around me they were connected to a body, and to what looked to be an older looking Chad.

"Ahhhhh..."

The person beside me, eyes flew open and looked at me, and jumped out of bed.

"Who are you? This is not my room! Why are you in CDC's room, well not my room but still?" Did he just say CDC?

"Wait, wait, wait Chad?"

"Sonny?"

"Mommy" A little blond hair girl came out running into are room.

"Daddy" said a little blond hair boy running into the room

We just looked at each other

"Hey, kids why don't you go to your room for a bit, mommy and daddy have to talk." Chad said

"Oh no Mackenzie run mommy and daddy are going to make out again." Said the little boy

"Let's go Dylan, race you to your room." Said the little girl. They ran out of the room. I glanced around and saw a picture of me and Chad on the bedside table. We were kissing, ugh, wait.

"Chad let me see your left hand."

"Why?" he said showing me his left hand. There was a wedding band on his hand that matched mine.

"We're married." My face went pale. I went to the kitchen and sat on a chair. I had a red top on with black fuzzy Pj pants. I put my head on the counter how is this happening, why. Then I remembered Zora!

"Mom, Mackenzie and Dylan won't shut up!" I walked over to the girl with brown hair, and blue eyes. I walked into her room and saw "Cassidy" spelled in blocks on the wall.

"Cassidy calm down"

"Well it's the first day of summer holidays and I wanted to sleep in, but noooo, this family doesn't know the meaning of SLEEP IN. UGH"

I walked over to my room and layed on my bed well mine and Chad's. He came in the room too.

"Well they are defiantly are kids. My looks and your attitude, and the older one your looks and my attitude."

"Cassidy, yes she defiantly has your attitude."

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"Well, your ego." I smiled

He walked over to the bed and began to tickle my sides.

"Take it back!"

We were lying on the bed and he had a leg on each side and continued to tickle me. "Take it back!"

"N...oo...ahhaaa...ha...Chad…Stop!"

"Nope." After about a few minutes then he stop, and we just stayed in that position. He held my arm out and looked me in the eye.

"I'm not taking it back!"

We just looked at each other and then we started leaning in, so many thoughts were going through my mind at this point. Do I want him to kiss, or maybe I didn't. But right now I could care less. I felt his breath on my cheek then his lips touched mine. It was the best kiss I have ever had in my life; I felt the electricity going through my body. His hands moved down to my waist, and my hands went to the back of his head and tangled in his blond hair. I didn't want to pull away but I need oxygen to breath. We both pulled away and looked at each other. We just stared, I was searching his eyes for something, and I don't know what but then his lips captured mine again I felt him nimble on my bottom lip then the phone rang. We both jumped up, I ran out of the room. Was it me or is it hot in here? I was looking for the phone then Mackenzie yelled "Mommy its Aunt Tawni." I ran to Mackenzie and started talking.

"Tawni are we in the future, is this happening to you to?"

"Sonny thank goodness, it's not only me and Grady."

"Tawni, are you married to Grady" I chuckled a little

"Yes but girl he is cute and we have a kid, and i'm still pretty"

"Yea well I have three kids and married to Chad"

"Awe about time."

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"Nothing anyways, where do you live?"

"In a huge white house, and Tawni is your house a brown brick one with pink curtains?"

"Yes why?"

"Because were neighbors."

"Okay I'll be over soon, oh and BTW Nico and Portlyn, are married and Port is pregnant."

"Oh."

"Okay be over in twenty."

"Okay."

I hung and sat on the couch, thank goodness Chad and I aren't the only ones in this.

**Sorry if it's kind of short I'm new at this and I had this idea for a while just didn't have an account to write it so I should try and up date on weekends because my mom I mostly on it during the day, and through the week but I will try hard.**

**-Kathleen**

**P.S I live in canada**


End file.
